Excitation
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Solo en casa Osomatsu pensaba distraerse con sus revistas y videos favoritos, pero en medio de la divercion Choromatsu es inoportuno, o quiza no tanto. OSOCHORO, LEMON E INCESTO, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS PLZ.
**Hola, les traigo un one shot del anime Osomatsu-san, espero les guste, es la primera vez que escribo para este fandom, ojala lo haya hecho bien-**

 **Esto es PWP(Plot, What Plot?/Trama, qué trama?), de esta pareja que me tiene en obsesión, OSOCHORO!**

 **DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los sextillizos Matsuno son míos, son del difunto Akatsuka-sensei que en paz descansa. No recibo más que reviews (si me dejan :´) )por esto.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: esto tiene lemon, y creo que hard, no, bueno, es lemon, r-18/17, así que si no les gusta no lean. Además de que hay incesto y muchas groserías, trate de mantenerlo a raya pero creo que se me escapo de las manos XD, oh, así como quizá alguna horrografía.**

 **Enjoy!**

Osomatsu POV

Ese día salí temprano por la mañana a jugar Pachinko como casi todos los días, sin embargo no tuve nada de suerte, así que debí regresar pronto a casa.

En cuanto llegue note que no había nadie, si no mal recordaba, nuestros padres fueron a un viaje a Kyoto con la asociación de vecinos para celebrar su aniversario, así que no estarían hasta el lunes, tomando en cuenta que hoy es sábado.

Por otro lado, Karamatsu fue a hacer… bueno, no es importante; Pajamatsu fue a un concierto de la gata esa; Ichimatsu siempre anda de vago estos días, si recuerdo bien, la ultima vez, estaba con sus muchos gatos… eh, haciendo cosas raras, me pregunto si ese tipo estará bien; Jyushimatsu salió más temprano que yo a entrenar como todos los días, conociéndolo no regresara hasta muy entrada la noche; y el imbécil malagradecido de Totty seguro que está en una de sus muchas citas, ese pequeño bastardo.

Así que en resumen estoy yo solo en casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy completamente solo, ¿qué hace uno cuando está solo en casa?

¡Una Fiesta!

Si, solo debo llamar a… ¿a quién puedo llamar para la fiesta?, quizá a… mierda, no hay nadie a quien pueda invitar, las chicas no vendrían, y ¿qué caso tiene hacer una fiesta donde solo vengan hombres?, que repugnante.

Molesto fui a la sala/comedor que está en el primer piso y decidí ver televisión, sin embargo no había nada bueno, ya recordé porque es tan aburrido estar solo.

Quizá podría ir a molestar a mis queridos hermanitos de nuevo, pero sinceramente me dolería en el orgullo que me pasara lo de la última vez.

Quizá podría ir al puesto de Oden de Chibita, sí, eso hare.

Chibita siempre tiene los brazos abiertos para mí.

…

Maldito Chibita, a pesar de que soy un valioso cliente el muy malagradecido me corrió, a pesar de que, probablemente, era su único cliente en el día, ¿y qué importa que no tenga dinero conmigo?, bien y podría agregarlo en mi cuenta, que acabo el imbécil de "Divinimatsu" ya había pagado la cuenta de todos. Ambos son unos bastardos.

Así que, nuevamente estoy solo en casa, sin nada import… solo… solo…

Ya sé que puedo hacer solo en casa, y hasta sentí como mi boca formaba una sonrisa siniestra.

Teniendo cinco insoportables hermanos menores es casi imposible poder masturbarme a gusto, luego pasaría que me encuentran en medio de eso y nunca me dejarían olvidarlo, algo así como le paso a Choromatsu conmigo.

Es el gran peligro de ser seis varones en una casa, y para colmo siendo los seis ninis, si tan solo fuera yo el nini sería tan feliz.

En fin, no me retrasare, hace mucho que no lo hago a mis anchas porque casi siempre hay alguno en casa.

Así que voy a mi lugar donde tengo bien guardadas las revistas y me quedo en la habitación, uso de cojín la almohada de alguno de mis hermanitos, no importa quien, será divertido cuando recuesten su cabeza allí para dormir.

Sin darme cuenta dejo escapar una risita maliciosa.

Entonces tomo mis preciadas revistas y comienzo a ojearlas un poco, antes de darme cuenta, ¡estoy solo! Que torpe que soy.

Regreso a mi escondite donde tengo algunos videos porno que compre hace algún tiempo y que nunca había visto bien ya que no quería que los otros vieran esta preciosa colección.

Así que pongo el video, retomo mi asiento, y espero que empiece.

Miraba el video muy concentrado, la actriz es realmente muy guapa, con sus enormes tetas y su rostro de ángel, oh, y sus maravillosos gemidos, son de lo mejor.

Antes de darme cuenta ya está mi pene bien duro, primero lo acaricio lentamente mientras veo como la actriz está siendo desnudada por el tipo con más suerte en el mundo, me pregunto si puedo trabajar haciendo videos porno. Rio felizmente. Y como no hay nadie en casa no debo preocuparme por si alguno de mis padres escuchan los gemidos que soltara la actriz en poco.

Cuando ella muestra sus grandes tetas es cuando empiezo a acariciarme más duramente, arriba y abajo, primero una leve caricia, y a veces aumento de intensidad.

Pronto la actriz queda desnuda y comienza a mamársela al tipo ese, que bueno que no muestran su rostro, quiero imaginar que la bella actriz me toma a mi entre su boca.

Cierro un poco los ojos y me recargo un poco apoyando mi brazo izquierdo, aumenta la intensidad de mi mano, la cual pronto se llena del líquido viscoso.

Pronto le abren las piernas a esa belleza en la pantalla y me imagino a mí mismo perdiendo la puta virginidad con ella, sería el cielo, incluso aprieto mi mano, tratando de recrear lo que, quiero suponer, sería una gran estrechez.

Los gemidos de la chica y la velocidad de mi mano me excitan, como me encantaría tenerla a mi lado y embestirla hasta que no sepa ni nombre.

En algún momento yo también comienzo a gemir, moviendo más rápido mi mano, solo un poco más...

Mierda, los asesinare.

Rápidamente, como si hubiese matado a alguien, apago el DVD y corro al closet a esconder mi gran erección, alguno de los estúpidos hermanos que tengo se le ocurrió volver a casa a esta hora, que hijos de… ¿no podían tardarse un poco más?

Me asomo levemente, con la erección aun palpitante, quiero regresar y terminar lo que hacía.

Llego el leve sonido del "Estoy en casa", pero estaba tan concentrado en querer acariciarme que no supe cuál de todos mis estúpidos hermanos fue.

Pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y note que era Choromatsu el que me impedía gozar, maldito, seguro se está vengando porque les dije a todos que se estaba pajeando bien a gusto, estúpido Pajamatsu.

Tape rápido mi boca para no dejar escapar ninguna evidencia que estoy aquí, se me olvido guardar mis bellos tesoros.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo él mientras recogía mis bellas bebes— ¿las revistas porno de Osomatsu niisan?

 _¡SI! Mis bellos tesoros, mis adorables bebes, y como les pongas uno de tus pajeros dedos encima lo pagaras caro_ … quería decirle eso, pero aún tenía una gran erección.

Vi como sonreía con maldad, estúpido Choromatsu, seguro que quiere vengarse de mí por el chiste de Pajamatsu, maldito rencoroso, calvo, otaku, nini, ¡virgen!

Se sienta en el cojín donde estaba yo mientras ojeaba a mis bellas niñas, estúpido lolicon, como se atreve a tocarlas, ¡son solo unas niñas!

Sin embargo se me quería salir el alma del cuerpo, había prendido la tele y obviamente estaba aún mi hermoso video porno, ¡No! Quiero salir de aquí, pero sin duda el muy virgen de Choromatsu nunca me, lo dejara olvidar.

Parecía estar pensando en algo, pero los gemidos sensuales de la actriz lo distrajeron, él se quedó mirando mi tesoro, casi sin parpadear, lo vi murmurar algo ininteligible, no me digas que…

¡Si! ¡Lo va a hacer! ¡Se va a masturbar con mis bebes!

…

¿Cómo mierda llegamos hasta esta situación?, estaba Choromatsu viendo el video muy concentrado, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se masturbaba, sus pantalones estaban esparcidos en algún lugar de la habitación junto a su ropa interior, sus piernas blancas ligeramente abiertas mientras se masturbaba con el video, que en si era una colección de los mejores videos de Chie-chan.

Sin embargo yo seguía incluso más duro, y es que el video recomenzado solo me ponía nuevamente duro.

Sin embargo, aunque la otra vez vi a Choromatsu masturbándose, nunca había visto su rostro, y esta vez no podía apartar mis ojos de él.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos y entrecerrados, se mordía levemente el labio para evitar dejar escapar ningún sonido, aunque teóricamente era el único en casa, de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un gemido muy alto y sensual, ¿desde cuándo el aburrido y sin ningún chiste de Choromatsu tenía una voz tan sexy como esa?

Sus manos se daban placer, y desde mi posición en el closet podía ver su pene erecto y muy enrojecido, estaba mojado, se acariciaba de tal manera que me hacía excitarme a mí también, haciendo que moviera mi mano, tratando de copiar sus movimientos.

Los gemidos de la actriz parecían tan falsos a comparación de los de Choromatsu que dejaba de escucharlo para concentrarme en el rostro de placer de mi hermano menor.

No tenía idea de lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, solo sabía que esto era muy excitante, tal vez por el tinte de prohibido que supone esta situación.

— ahh… mmm… tsk… —Choromatsu trataba de ocultar o acallar sus gemidos, en algún momento abrió un poco más las piernas pude observar ese sonrojado agujero que se llenaba un poco del líquido pre seminal, se me hacía agua la boca, si pudiese envestir ese estrecho agujero…

Y se me prendió el foco, no estaba pensando nada bien, después de toda la excitación, combinada con el complejo de ser virgen a los 20 y el fuerte deseo de dejar de serlo, fue lo que motivo a realizar esas acciones.

Oculte un poco la erección entre mi pantalón, no me había quitado nada de ropa, por fortuna, y abrí el closet que hizo un fuerte ruido al chocar con el marco.

Esta era la mejor oportunidad.

Choromatsu abrió sus ojos con horror, al notar quien le había quitado la oportunidad de llegar al orgasmo, dulce ironía, pues él me quito ese placer hace poco.

— ¡¿O-Osomatsu?! —la manera en que abrió sus ojos me pareció chistosa, rápidamente cerro sus piernas y trato de 0cultar su erección con su camiseta de cuadros verde.

— Vaya, vaya, pero si Pajamatsu ataca de nuevo —le dije con mi voz burlona, el tartamudeo algo que no me moleste en entender.

Solo sonreía, hoy dos miembros de la familia Matsuno se graduaban de ser vírgenes.

— E incluso te haces la paja con mis tesoros, eres un mal hermanito menor, ne Choromatsu, creo que como el hermano mayor y el responsable de la casa (puesto que nuestros padres no están), me corresponde a mi darte un buen castigo.

Volví a sonreír, y algo en esa sonrisa pareció alertar a Choromatsu que trato de huir, pero me adelante al tener una posición ventajosa y, tomándolo del tobillo, no solo lo hice caer, sino que lo tenía acorralado a mi entera disposición.

— Alégrate Choromatsu, hoy nosotros dejaremos nuestra virginidad atrás.

El solo abrió los ojos en shock.

…

Los suaves gemidos de Choromatsu me tenían en éxtasis.

Estaba posicionado entre sus piernas abiertas, me encontraba besando y chupando su cuello, casi de manera obscena, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba sus suaves y rosadas tetillas, su camiseta estaba totalmente abierta, ni me moleste en quitársela, esto debía hacerse rápido, antes de que a cualquier otro de nuestros hermanos se le ocurriera regresar a casa.

Choromatsu trataba de acallar sus gemidos con una de sus manos en su boca, su resistencia era nula una vez ambos estábamos tan sumergido en el placer. Aunque sí que se negó al principio, trato de luchar y hacerme entrar en razón, pobre Choromatsu, si supiera cuan poca moral tengo…

Las manos libres de ambos estaban en nuestros penes, nuestras erecciones se restregaban la una contra la otra, las manos frías pero placenteras de Choromatsu se cernían entre ambas, masturbándolas con pena, mi mano libre estaba sobre la suya, forzando a mover más rápido su mano, ambos gemíamos dependiendo de la velocidad de él.

Sus piernas estaban realmente abiertas, nunca había reparado en lo suaves que eran, yo seguía chupando su cuello delicadamente, de esta manera jamás olvidaría.

Sin embargo quería oírlo, así que aleje mi mano de nuestras entrepiernas y la use para tomar la muñeca de la mano que Choromatsu mantenía en su boca, como soy un tanto más fuerte que él logre clavarla al piso, y comenzamos a besarnos de manera húmeda. Ninguno de nosotros era un experto besando, pero creo que no lo hacíamos mal, solo jugueteaba con su lengua que me parecía tan húmeda y deleitante.

Sin darse cuenta, el mismo comenzó a mover más rápido la mano que nos masturbaba, dejando escapar algunos gemidos de parte de ambos.

Pero pensé que era muy pronto para terminar, así que o detuve.

— ¿Qué…? — murmuro él con voz cortada.

— Date la vuelta, hay que tomarnos esto en serio.

Él me miro algo reticente, pero logre hacer que me diera la espalda, alce sus caderas y tenía su agujerito a mi entra disposición, había visto el suficiente porno para saber qué hacer.

Choromatsu, al darse cuenta de mi intención se movió incomodo, tratando de zafarse, un poco divertido le di una nalgada que hizo que diera un gritito de sorpresa, yo reí entre dientes.

— N-no lo…. hagas… —dijo con voz entrecortada, yo solo le sonreía.

Lamí mis dedos mientras que con la otra mano, en su espalda, lo mantenía en posición.

Cuando pensé que ya estaban bien húmedos los saque de mi boca, empecé a besar la nuca de Choromatsu, el dejo escapar un leve gemido, ¿sería algún punto débil?

Mis dedos húmedos se acercaron a su culo, empecé a delinear el contorno del agujero y él se removió incómodo. Entonces lo metí sin contemplaciones.

Dejo escapar un chillido de dolor, así que con mi otra mano empecé a masturbarlo de la manera en que me masturbaba a mí mismo.

— No te tenses porque va a dolerte —le aconseje, el solo murmuro algo de "jodido hermano mayor", solo volví a reír entre dientes.

El aire se sentía caliente, y sin duda olía a sexo, los húmedos sonidos que hacían mis dedos al entrar y salir, más el húmedo sonido de mi mano masturbando el pene de Choromatsu era excitante, sin contar los puntos extras que daba la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido.

Mi boca estaba ahora ocupada en lamer la oreja de mi hermanito, las cuales estaban tan rojas como sus mejillas.

— Creo que ya estás muy abierto de aquí —cuando dije la palabra "aquí" envestí con mis dedos dentro suyo, graciosamente, ese lugar donde di era su próstata, nunca pensé que ese mito fuera cierto. Choromatsu solo dio un largo y sensual gemido, l humedad entre sus piernas indicaba que estaba listo para correrse en cualquier instante, así que oprimí con mi pulgar su uretra para impedirle llegar al orgasmo, el solo se quejó entre dientes.

— Cielos Choromatsu, estas tan húmedo y necesitado que ya quieres correrte, ¿son los dedos de tu oniichan tan placenteros? —mientras hablaba yo lo envestía con mis dedos, así que no le salía ningún palabra coherente— eso parece, ya que no puedes ni siquiera decir una palabra —mi voz se oía risueña, pero también estaba ronca por la excitación.

— Ahh, n-no… te c-creas tanto… —dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lo tome de los hombros sacando mis dedos de su estrecho interior, y lo puse de espaldas al suelo para que quedáramos cara a cara.

— ¿A si?, bueno, no importa, entonces graduémonos juntos Choromatsu.

El solo abrió sus ojos, y como recordando nuestras posiciones, volvió a tratar de resistirse, tratando de alejarme, yo solo volví a meter mis dedos para confirmar que ya estaba listo ara recibirme.

— Espe-ra… aaahhh, n-no… de-detente… ¡s-somos hermanos!

— Con esa cara tan erótica no me convences nada, además mira —lleve mi mano a su pene, aun erecto— estas tan mojado por las atenciones de tu querido oniichan, no te hagas el santo Choromatsu —me acerque a su oído para susurrarle —quieres mi pene bien profundo, no te interesa que seamos hermanos, ni hablar de ser hombres.}

Volvió a resistirse, pero realmente quería liberarme, y también quería meter mi pene en algún lugar y dejar de ser virgen, y no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, ya después me arrepentiría.

Aprisione sus muñecas con mis manos y lo bese nuevamente, de esa enloquecedora manera tan húmeda, alinee mi miembro con su entrada con un leve movimiento de caderas.

— Relájate —le susurre, el solamente asintió como buen niño.

Al saber que ya no se resistiría le solté de una mano y con esta nueva mano libre masturbe un poco mi miembro, era muy excitante someter a alguien, y una vez humedecido lo posicione, y, sin saber si era mejor entrar rápido o lento, entre de una vez, con una sola envestida.

Choromatsu grito fuertemente, quizá si era muy doloroso, pero, ¡mierda!, que estrecho estaba, quería solo envestir una y otra vez, pero decidí ser el considerado hermano mayor que no había sido en mi vida.

Así que lo bese nuevamente, pero en vez de esa manera húmeda y pasional, decidí hacerlo de manera lenta, quería que se relajara porque era muy difícil moverse, también lo volví a masturbar para que volviese a estar duro, él se aferraba a mí con sus dos manos y se perdía entre nuestro beso.

La presión me enloquecía, así que sin saber si ya estaba lito, comencé a embestirlo, suficiente consideración, empecé lento, él solo dejo escapar un sonido de dolor, que calme con besos y caricias.

Posicione una mano en su cintura para tener mejor manera de moverme y retome las envestidas.

El sex era lo mejor del mundo, no sé cómo no lo hice antes, debí haberlo intentado, era lo mejor del mundo, tal como dicen las revistas y los experimentados.

A veces Choromatsu hacia caras de dolor, pero tan pronto encontré su próstata todo eso cambio, nos perdíamos en el pacer sin importar si eramos hombres o hermanos, lo único que necesitábamos saber era que se sentía jodidamente bien.

Mis gemidos se perdían entre los gritos de placer de Choromatsu, yo solo le decía lo estrecho que estaba y lo bien que me la apretaba, al decirle cosas obsenas se volvía más estrecho, así que continúe diciéndolas.

El me arañaba la nuca y estrujaba la camisa con una de sus manos, ya que la otra estaba ocupada en darse placer a sí mismo.

El sonido húmedo y el olor a sexo nos volvían animales en celo.

Cuando Choromatsu estaba más estrecho supe que ya estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo, igual que yo, así que aumente el nivel de rapidez mientras nos besábamos de la manera más obscena posible.

— O… ¡Osomatsu! —gimió mi nombre de la manera más sexy que nunca pude haber imaginado, y se corrió entre nuestros vientres, manchándose a sí mismo y a mi ropa de paso.

— Choromatsu —jadee, corriéndome en su interior.

Y sin fuerzas caí sobre él, Choromatsu solo dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo.

Con un breve aire de inspiración, junte las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y me apoye en mis antebrazos, y luego en mis rodillas, sin levantarme, solo sobre él, aparte sus cabellos húmedos de su frente para ver su rostro sonrojado, un rostro tan igual al mío, pero de cierto modo, diferente. Jadeaba por aire, pero yo lo bese, de una manera extrañamente dulce. El solo me correspondió, abrazándome por el cuello.

— Ni una palabra de esto —me amenazo jadeante.

— Vale —dije con una risita.

….

Omake

— ¿No te parece que Osomatsu niisan y Choromatsu niisan están raros?

Quien preguntaba era el menor de la familia Matsuno, el cual miraba como sus dos hermanos menores se esquivaban la mirada, pero cuando creían que el otro no veía se les quedaban mirando, y cuando sus miradas se encontraban se ponían rojos.

— Déjalos Todomatsu, quizá alguna estupidez suya.

Y quien respondía era el cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno, Ichimatsu, el cual solo acariciaba a su gato.

Los seis hermanos estaban en la salita de siempre, esperando a que sus padres regresaran.

Cada uno se comportaba normalmente, excepto el primogénito y el tercer hermano, los cuales se veían nerviosos en la presencia del otro.

Así que, pensemos el por qué.

 **Ese final, tipo omake, me imagino la voz como la narradora de la historia, solo quería decir eso XD**

 **Y esta historia, escrita por mera diversión, no fue otra cosa más que lemon, espero les gustase, creo que Choro me quedó un poco ooc, pero meh XD**

 **Esto nació de estar toda la noche y parte de la mañana… ok, toda la mañana descargando imágenes de OsoChoro, como los amos.**

 **Sinceramente no me imagine que mi primer SHOT de la serie sería un OsoChoro, aunque es una de mis otp de la serie, creí que publicaría primero un KaraIchi, luego o publicare, pero atribuyo esto a que encontré muchas imágenes sensuales del OsoChoro.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Kamiya Hiroshi (seiyuu de Choro por si no saben) por tener una bella voz, y muchos sexys cd dramas donde gime bien y bonito 7w7**

 **Eso es todo, dejen muchos review para saber que tal les pareció (/w** **\\), luego les taire el KaraIchi, luego un IchiKara :3**

 **Oh, también quiero escribí un fic de los matsus x las chicamatsu, serán tres y tres, Osomatsu x Choroko, pero no se cuál de los otros hermanos será mujer, necesito dos y dos, oh, e Ichimatsu será hombre, así que son Osomatsu e Ichimatsu, y de chicas de momento esta solo Choroko, ustedes pueden decir quien de Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu serán las dos mujeres restantes :3**

 **Ahora si es todo. Gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao**


End file.
